12 Greatest Presents
by MikoAlchemist
Summary: For all 12 drabbles, there is a moral to it. I hope you can find them all! They all deal with people having very little during Christmas, and so, I hope you would wish them a merry christmas and a happy new year, and possibly donate something to them.
1. First Christmas

**First Christmas**

He couldn't remember the last time he felt warm in the cold season where everyone bustled around.

If he could remember correctly, it was nearing Christmas. Not that many Asians would know what it is anyways.

Barely anyone wanted their wonderful old traditions to be ruined by white people's ways, also noting that the peasants never heard of this so-called _Christmas_.

He remembered before his family's patron went corrupt, that he used to run around happily in the court, naming all the herbs he could remember (oh, how hi family was so proud of him) and much more.

His family worked in the medicinal business. None of that western pansy stuff that they would use, no, what his family used was the traditional herbal medicine, techniques, and acupuncture.

The maids would play with him, since he belonged in a middle-class family. He would catch butterflies in the court grounds. His favourite part was sneaking out, and playing with the commoners during his study time.

Those were the good old days.

Though he often wondered what would happen if his family's patron didn't belong to a (once) wealthy business man with several restaurants under his wings, but to the Emperor himself.

That would have been great. His family wouldn't have been kicked out of the house (because his family actually lived with the patron), he would have as much fun as he want. He wouldn't be ashamed of his name, he wouldn't e sitting here out in the cold snow, his family wouldn't have died from a cross-fire between two gangs fight the night after they were kicked out. Most of all, he wouldn't be starving, while begging for money in thin rags.

He wanted a warm bed to sleep in, not the cold ground, not the scratchy straw in abandoned temples, he wanted a bath, he wanted a set of new clothes, he wanted to live a normal life. He was tired of being picked on, last to get in line for donated food (and never get any left), tired of being mugged by other homeless boys, tired of being beaten up, tired of being looked down upon, tired of accepting money from strangers by begging, tried of stealing, he could name more things that he was tired of.

As the boy who abandoned his name, reminisced about the past, and his needs. There were screaming going about.

He looked up to see people; lots of people, but dead.

They were all massacred, some were headless, some were blown to bits, and some were ripped into shreds (like grated cheese). The list continues on and on, at what the boy saw within the sight he was seeing.

He was horrified, couldn't move, because he was traumatized by the scene.

Good thing he was sort of used to bloody scenes, since he was a doctor's son, his father attended to many patients with many injuries of all kinds.

But that wasn't the scariest thing, oh no, what he did was look up; which was a stupid idea.

There he saw monsters, things with guns and barrels sticking out of them, disgusting. All of them had mask on, all of which had mourning looks engraved on.

Every thing was a blur after that.

He only remembered that after that, a strange white man in black clothing approached him, and gripped his shoulders reassuringly.

The man said perfectly in Chinese,

"Boy, you have the skill that all exorcists require. You have innocence. A thing to purify the demons, just like ones you just saw and eliminated by your skills with those needles you threw around. Would you consider joining the black order? We will you provide with enough food to satisfy you for every meal, warm clothes, and a home. What do you say?"

It took the boy some time to register the things he said.

Did the man say that he destroyed those monsters… with the precious acupuncture needles he planned to sell, that he smuggled when the men cam in to take all the things his family owned? The very needles he planned to sell in desperate measures? There was food, clothes and home? He's in!

With that, the nameless boy agreed to join this _black order_. He was later taken in by another strange man as an apprentice for being a Bookman.

Life was becoming better for him; all because one man offered him a second chance in life.

It was the first an greatest Christmas present that Bookman ever received.


	2. Return of a smile

**Return of a Smile**

She had forgotten how to smile.

Ever since they caught her, and separated her from her brother.

The fact that her father had sold her to the Black Order was unbearable; not to mention the fact that they restricted her freedom and did experiments on her didn't help much.

There was one boy who sort of helped eased her mental stress, a Japanese boy with a badly chopped off haircut that went to his ears; like a butcher cam and chopped his hair off, like what he would do to a pig.

He never really told her his name, she never asked.

For every question that she asked, he gave a quick brisk answer; like he hated socializing. So she left it like that.

She appreciated the fact that he would let her meditate with him.

She liked the fact that he would let her hide behind large objects to avoid the people she feared, and not tattle on her.

She appreciated the fact that he would let her cry in his shoulder when she needed to and wrap one arm around her and pat her on the back.

For a short period of time, she developed a small crush on him, but soon diminished by the fact that she only saw him as a father she always wanted, or a brother who would ease her pain like a doctor.

Even though she had this magnificent boy near her, she wasn't satisfied. She wanted her real brother here. Someone who could stop all the pain she had to endure. It wasn't fair that you weren't allowed to see your family if they weren't in the Black Order.

Some times in the night, she would subconsciously walk around the premises to find her brother, occasionally calling for him too.

Exorcists, finders, and some people from the science depart and the like, who were awake would peek out into the halls and pity her. They would all think, "A child like her shouldn't put through all his torture", they'd shake their heads and go back doing what they were doing.

This has been repeated for three more years.

During the time, a man named Rouveilier, found out about her "_act_", and had her confined to her bed, tying her wrists and ankles down to the bedposts.

She didn't do anything wrong, she never knew she slept walk. She just wanted her brother here with her…

After five days of confinement with no one to talk to and be fed with bad cafeteria food, she had withdrawn herself from any human contact; cocooning herself within the depths of her mind.

There she could sing, dance, laugh, and play as much as she wants. Her dead mother would come and give her kisses, and her father would pat her on the head and praise her like he did a long time ago.

Still, no matter how much she spent in her world, she was missing something; a brother.

She couldn't re-create her brother in her wonderful hallucinated world.

Someone so precious, loving, and original can not have a carbon copy of the sort.

After several attempts, she gave up and soon she had forgotten she even had one.

Days rolled in, and she was breaking again.

She would think, _"What am I missing?", _and spend hours pondering on it.

There were times when she heard a gentle familiar voice calling for her, but she never pin-point where this mysterious voice came from.

She opened her eyes to the dark room, with a blurry face looming over her vision.

"Lenalee, you're awake" the figure said, as he lovingly strokes her head.

"Brother" came out as an automatic response.

Brother. That word felt so familiar, she stared at the man and examined his features.

His hair was similar to hers but shorter and slightly curly at the end. He had rectangular shaped glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He looked very tired but happy. Happy as if,

"Brother Komui" Lenalee said, tears swelling up in her eyes.

She waited so long for him.

"Come with me Lenalee, there's a great new cook downstairs waiting for you to order. You look famished!"

Christmas came early that year, didn't Lenalee?


End file.
